


Even The Smallest Things Can Make All The Difference

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: Connor should’ve known better than to take the stranger’s words to heart. He’d more than learned how to ignore venom the ignorant spewed at him, but for some reason, the words the woman had muttered lodged a thorn in his chest, and he thought about them for the rest of the day. Even into the night, he remembered them, and the weight in his chest seemed to sink into his feet as he trudged up the steps to the manor.
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Even The Smallest Things Can Make All The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> A wild story appears! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! -Thorne

Connor should’ve known better than to take the stranger’s words to heart. He’d more than learned how to ignore venom the ignorant spewed at him, but for some reason, the words the woman had muttered lodged a thorn in his chest, and he thought about them for the rest of the day. Even into the night, he remembered them, and the weight in his chest seemed to sink into his feet as he trudged up the steps to the manor.

The manor was quiet when Connor entered, telling him that everyone had gone to bed earlier, and on practically dead feet, he lazily climbed the stairs to his bedroom. A warm light flickered from the open door, and as he turned the corner, he caught sight of her curled up in the arm chair by the fireplace, one hand smushing the open book to her middle, the other hand hanging limply.

A smile crossed his lips as he shut the door and walked over, staring at the carelessly held teacup in her fingers. Connor bent down, swiftly taking the cup from her; he placed it on the table before rising to lean over and press a kiss to her temple. He chuckled quietly as her face scrunched up, and she turned her head, bleary eyes trying to focus on him. “Ratonhnhaké:ton?” She questioned, voice laced thickly with sleep.

He nodded, reaching up to caress her cheek. “I am home, (Y/N).”

A dopey smile crossed her lips as she reached over to hug him, but it dropped as her book hit the ground, making her jump and look down. She let out a grunt as she bent over to pick it up, placing it on the table beside her; she brought her hands to her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them before turning her attention back to Connor. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

He snorted, shifting away to begin removing the layers of his robes. “You were asleep.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, but she kept watching him. “Well I meant to stay up until you got home.” Her eyes darted to the table and she picked up the teacup, looking inside. “Made myself a good cup of tea and got a book.”

“How long ago was this?”

She shrugged, then glanced at the grandfather clock. “It’s two now, so, two or three hours ago?” (Y/N) looked back at him. “You’re usually careful about being home before midnight.” Curiosity loomed in her gaze. “Something keep your mind occupied as you came back?”

Connor’s hands stalled as soon as he’d pulled the tunic from his body, and she rose from the armchair, gracefully passing him to the wash basin in the corner. (Y/N) dipped a rag in before wringing it, making her way back to him. Tenderly, she wiped the sweat and dirt from his face, moving to his neck and shoulders.

Though she could feel his gaze on her, she stayed silent, waiting for him to find his answer; after a moment, he had. “Someone said something today that has been heavy on my mind and heart.”

(Y/N) paused, seeming to find the words that would coax an answer from him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Connor looked away, a heavy sigh coming from him. “I do not…but I know you will worry for me if I do not tell you.”

She snorted and wiped the rag across his chest. “Well, I’m glad you know me so well.” As quickly as the light tone had come, it was gone an instant later, and her voice turned serious. “What did they say to you, Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

Honey eyes shifted back to hers and he recounted, “I was giving an elder money today when two women passed by and one of them mocked us.”

Her brows furrowed, an anger beginning to sear in her chest. “Did she say something about you being a native?”

He shook his head. “She said, _‘Look at him. He’s a fool if he thinks that helping the poor is what’s going to change this world.’_ ” Connor lowered his head, eyes shutting as he admitted, “I should not be upset by her words…I know that helping the people will change things…but…” He let out a sigh, and she watched his shoulders drop. “But it still…”

He seemed to be struggling for the words and even without a finish, (Y/N) easily surmised it. “But it still hurt your feelings?” He nodded and she murmured, “I understand why such a cruel thing would make you feel bad.”

When he said nothing, she gently pulled the rag away, setting it on the mantle. (Y/N) moved back to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them firmly; Connor opened his eyes at the pressure. “Those who express contempt for the ones who are making changes are only doing so because they are stuck in a position where they cannot.” She squeezed his shoulders again, emphasizing, “ _Every action has a consequence, whether good or bad. But know this, even the smallest things can make all the difference, Ratonhnhaké:ton._ ” (Y/N) brought her hands up to cradle his face, her thumbs delicately tracing under his eyes. “Don’t believe what they say about you. The only opinions that should matter to you, are yours and the ones you trust to share yours with. Understand?”

Connor searched her eyes for a moment, then reached up, gently wrapping his hands around her wrists. His thumbs settled in the center of her palms. “I understand.” She smiled at him, and though he knew, he still wondered, “How is it that you always know what to say?”

(Y/N) shrugged her shoulders. “I just string together words until it makes a decent and coherent thought and roll with it.” His face pinched and she giggled. “I’m joking…well…sort of.” She pulled him down, pressing her lips to his forehead before she said, “I’m just good at comforting people.” She took a step back and tipped her head to the bed. “Now let’s get to bed, and tomorrow we can convince Mister Faulkner to take the Aquila around New York.”

Connor smiled as he watched her dive into the bed, pulling the covers to her chin. “I like being on the water.” He climbed into the bed beside her, immediately pulling her into his arms. His lips brushed the shell of her ear and he whispered, “I love you, (Y/N).”

A goofy smile crossed her lips and she giggled, “I love you more.” They lay in each other’s arms, and just as Connor was falling asleep, she asked, “ _Hey, since your grandfather was a pirate, does that mean by inheritance that you can be a pirate too_? _Because that would be so awesome._ ”

“ _Otsi'tsa…we have talked about this…_ ”

“ _But Ratonhnhaké:ton! Pirates_!”


End file.
